Libre
by Potter Lina
Summary: Le rire redoubla alors que les mains se crispaient convulsivement dans le sable gorgé d'eau, rendant les griffes de la créature sablonneuses et encore plus sales qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Le corps secoué de spasmes, la masse se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisée mais euphorique. Il avait réussi, il était libre.


Titre : Libre

Auteur : Potter Lina

Disclaimer : le personnage de cette nouvelle m'a été inspiré par Sirius Black appartenant à J.K Rowling.

Tous les droits (hormis le personnage) me sont réservés ainsi qu'à la classe de 1ère S4 du lycée Antonin Artaud.

Cette nouvelle est extraite du recueil de nouvelles sur la mer Méditerranée écrit pendant l'année et publié en juin 2013.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« _La liberté est celle dont on profite sans condition._ »

Alain Leblanc

* * *

La nuit noire laissait entrevoir le rivage. La mer d'huile et d'un noir d'encre profond laissait ses vagues s'échouer tranquillement sur le sable brun. Le lieu était calme, dégageant une impression de quiétude et de paix. Seul le doux et reposant bruit du remous des vagues et leurs clapotis contre les rochers étaient autorisés à s'exprimer. L'endroit semblait désert et seule la présence d'un petit crabe verdâtre marchant de côté apportait du mouvement sur la plage. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni pluie et le site, seulement éclairé par le fin croissant de lune, paraissait ne jamais avoir connu l'Homme.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'un bruit lointain se fit entendre. On aurait dit que l'eau s'agitait, se réveillant d'un long sommeil dans lequel elle avait été depuis toujours plongée.

Ce mouvement lourd au loin et son vacarme avait fait fuir le crabe le rythme des vagues était à présent irrégulier et une vieille mouette criait son mécontentement. Le charme de la scène sembla alors se briser lorsqu'une masse sombre et grande apparue à quelques mètres du rivage. Se déplaçant sur ses deux jambes, elle semblait lutter pour avancer. Le bruit régulier de ses pas et des éclaboussures se répercutait contre les rochers. La mouette s'était tue, et depuis son vieux perchoir rocailleux, elle observait la créature de ses petits yeux perçants. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux mains s'abattirent lourdement sur le sable que le volatile s'envola, prit de frayeur.

Un rire fou résonna alors dans la minuscule crique. Un vent léger balaya les quelques herbes folles donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient parcourues de frissons d'horreur. Le rire redoubla alors que les mains se crispaient convulsivement dans le sable gorgé d'eau, rendant les griffes de la créature sablonneuses et encore plus sales qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Le corps secoué de spasmes, la masse se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisée mais euphorique. Il avait réussi, il était libre.

Il fallut quelques temps à l'individu pour réussir à se relever. Le corps encore tremblant et gelé, il se déplaça le plus rapidement possible vers l'intérieur de la crique. Assis sur un rocher rond et sec, ce n'est que grâces aux rayons de la lune que son visage et son buste purent être dévoilés.

Il portait une sorte d'uniforme grisâtre, déchiré et difforme sur lequel de larges et longues bandes d'un gris malpropre s'étendaient horizontalement. Ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés tombaient sur ses yeux caves et entourés d'effroyables cernes violacés. Seule leur couleur bleu-gris et la vivacité de ses pupilles permettaient de ne pas le confondre avec un cadavre. Le bout de ses manches en dents de scie laissait entrevoir de nombreux tatouages noirs et sommairement dessinés. De ses mains squelettiques, il dégageait à intervalles réguliers le sable qui lui collait à la peau, sans cesser de regarder, au loin, la prison qu'il avait quitté et qui n'était pourtant plus visible aux yeux des humains. Lui, pourtant, semblait la voir et son air jubilatoire laissait clairement transparaitre sa joie. Il avait réussi, il était enfin libre.

Douze ans. Douze longues et douloureuses années passées enfermé derrière d'affreux mais pourtant si simples barreaux. Douze ans durant lesquels il n'avait cessé de ressasser ses erreurs et ses malheurs. Mais c'était surtout l'injustice qui qualifiée sans doute le mieux ces longues années d'incarcération. A cette pensée, sa mâchoire se contracta férocement. Et dire qu'il avait passé plus d'une décennie à croupir dans une infâme prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis. Son regard s'alluma d'une lueur singulière s'apparentant à celle d'un animal sauvage, féroce et dangereux, alors que l'image de cet immonde traitre lui revenait à l'esprit. Les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses paumes, il se promit de très prochainement le retrouver et lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il avait vécu, quitte à commettre un meurtre. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il aurait une véritable raison de croupir en prison. Après tout, il avait réussi, il était libre de se venger à présent.

Bien plus tard, malgré ses vêtements encore humides et sa faiblesse, la prisonnier se leva souplement et marcha jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Le regard brûlant, il pencha la tête en arrière et fixa les étoiles. Pendant douze ans, il n'avait pu les contempler que depuis la minuscule fenêtre emplie de barreaux de sa cellule. Mais cette nuit, elles semblaient redoubler de brillance et il se demanda candidement si les astres faisaient cela pour lui.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres sèches, et délicatement, il ferma les yeux. Il resta dans cette position, les bras en croix, durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il semblait avoir enfin réaliser où il se trouvait. Plus aucune chaines de retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets, il était libre. Alors, il éclata de rire à nouveau. Seulement cette fois-ci, il était empli de joie. En gonflant profondément ses poumons d'air pur et iodé, il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration durant des années. Sentir ce nouvel oxygène parcourir ses veines, alimenter ses organes et réinsuffler la vie dans son corps lui procura les plus belles sensations de toutes sa misérable vie.

Les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur son visage, autrefois si séduisant, alors qu'un lointain orage grondait au-dessus de la mer agitée.

Plus rien en ce lieu ne laissait paraitre la douce tranquillité qui l'avait habité il y a seulement quelques heures. Le paysage chaotique qui s'offrait désormais à lui semblait irréel. Un vent violent fouettait à présent le sable et la végétation, l'écume salée envahissait la plage et les vagues, devenues monstrueuses, s'écrasaient avec une violence rare sur les rochers et les récifs aux pointes acérées.

Et au milieu de tout cet enfer, lui seul restait de marbre. Lui, l'ancien prisonnier, le fugitif recherché, traqué comme une bête, ne bougeait pas. La violence des vents ne le faisait même pas vaciller. Rien de semblait l'affecter, comme si cette tempête était une partie de lui-même, la traduction de ses sentiments par les éléments de la nature.

L'eau de pluie lui martelait le visage et glissait sur sa peau, la nettoyant, remplaçant les larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler et collant ses cheveux à son crâne. La tête de nouveau dirigée vers le ciel menaçant, il laissa les éclairs illuminer son âme et la pluie la purifier.

Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour. Lui et sa liberté retrouvée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Lorsque notre professeur de français nous a demandé d'écrire des nouvelles sur la mer, l'idée de l'évasion de Sirius m'est de suite venue à l'esprit !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
